Come when I call You
by Stitchar
Summary: She remembered everything. And when the time-the clock strike half-past ten, she cried and hummed the song of this never ending war.  Inspired by a song. One-shot.


Come when I call You

AN: A song had inspired me to write this little one-shot. Apparently, this song was dedicated to the WWII and this song just triggered my inspiration to write this all down. I wasn't so sure if posting this one up would be appropriate because this song was not only dedicated to WWII but to Jewish who had suffered from Holocaust in Memory.

**Important: **If anyone gets offended or too painful to read by this-let me know and I will personally take this story down.

As for the story of which world of dimension-it can be Shattered Glass or not. Your choice. Also, who the characters will be will be your own choice.

Please Enjoy, and I hope this does not offend anyone.

Song: Come when I call You-Klezmatics (It's in Youtube check it out.)

* * *

_Oh, will you come when I call you?_

_I'll come when you call me._

_I'll call You half-past one..._

In the Golden Age, she remembered, she was quite young and curious of all the world around her as she had much to learn.

She loved everything from her life, her family, and her friends.

But nothing was much more desirable of wishing to have a sparkling of her own.

Despite her young age, she knew it will take Stellar Cycles for her to mature and take responsibilities on her youth care but that doesn't mean she can watch the youngling and wishing she had one of her own.

So it became a routine for her-after school had ended, she would go to a park and sit down and watch the families with their new born sparkling or youngling to enjoy their day with.

She smiled as she heard one youngling clinging on to his creator for attention and his creator will smile and pick him up.

She watched all of this until half past one, she walked back home.

_-10 Stellar Cycles later-_

She carefully waxed her armor as she was getting ready for her date. It had been at least two stellar Cycles now that they had been together.

They met each other during their work mind you, she was just a secretary and he was just one of administrators in the building and when they both bumped to each other in the hallway, it just clicked and here they are now, dating.

Snapping out from her loving memory, she checked herself in the mirror for any flaws and finding none, she left her apartment to see her date.

Once she met up with her date, they both hang out like every couple would do-eat, go to attractions together and telling each other 'I love you'.

But this time, it was different.

At the time half past two, her mech proposed her and she said yes.

And both made love that night.

_-2 Stellar Cycles later-_

As her life of her Golden Days of life had come to past, she and her mate had gotten a good healthy youngling and was proud of their child.

But things had changed.

Soon, the Golden Days had quickly disappeared from her optics as she saw a new different enemy rising up from their home planet.

They called themselves the rebel, and they cause many riots to many towns that Councils had no choice but to send reinforcements to keep this violence down.

"Curse you All!" The leader yelled as he was taken away, "The new Era has now risen! This Class of Council had made will come to an end! Join with me if you wished for the right of all freedom!"

She shook as she watched the news, clock striking half past three.

Few months later, groups were soon formed and military bases started to appear in many places. Many were formatted into military war ships and recruited warriors was now gone from the fading sunset.

She hoped this will end.

-_6 Stellar Cycles later-_

The enemy, as the councils said, started to grew in massive numbers and stated that no matter what, they will do anything to protect them.

But that message was now false as the council had disappeared from the public eye to leave them to defend themselves.

However, they were not alone, they have a military group of allies that helped them to get past the hardship of the war. Everyone was relieved, but her.

She was worried.

Soon the military sent the letter to her love, saying that they were in need of his service and that he had to leave.

She begged him to stay but alas, he must go.

So both she and her love bid good-bye to each other and looking at each other long and hard, he headed off, with a gun in his servo.

Few days later, the street was now covered with soldiers, marching to head off to the battle field.

Her youngling went out to see it, but she stayed back as she didn't not want to see this happening. The rough hard armor, the guns, and how she knew that lives would be lost in years to come.

The march was loud, it ringed through her audio receptors and it scared her.

Shaking her helm in denial that this is truly happening, she covered her audio receptors and wished it all to end.

Sadly, the march did not end until half past four.

-_3 Stellar Cycles later-_

News traveled past and quick as it was said that the Flier groups had joined the enemy's side. Everyone shook and quickly hid underneath their homes from getting caught by their enemy, as it was said that they were flying around, scouting for any stray bot to kill off.

She doesn't know how long it will take for them to go away, but at least she and her youngling are safe from getting harmed.

Until one night, her youngling got bored and decided to sneak out from their hiding place and looked out from the window, where he can see along with his creator, hissing for him to come back and scolding him for running away without her warning.

The youngling chirped, "Look! Mommy Look!" and the femme looked out from the window and froze in her spot.

Up in the sky, were fliers, all lined up in what of like Military form soaring through the sky. She knew what this meant as her youngling, oblivious to things that were about to happen, only chirped in happiness as if he saw something amazing in his life.

Behind them, the clock struck half past five.

_- 2 Stellar Cycles later-_

She couldn't believe it. She could not.

The enemy soon attacked one of the neutral community and it was no surprise that her town will be under attack soon.

She had received a letter from her love stating that he had missed her and their youngling that is near to his adult age. She shook as she feared the worst that her child would soon follow the steps of the dead but her love's letter had calmed her down as it was the sign that her love was still alive and hoping to come back home.

The town she lived was where she was born, and where she had started a new life with her love. Such a sad thing that it might end so quick.

The town had given off the warning that the enemy was now inside, ready to attack. In panic and no time to pack anything, she and her youngling ran out of the town's territory as the only home she had left of her and her loves' life burned up into ashes.

It was half past six, as she watched her memories all burned away from her enemy's firing gun.

-_ 4 Stellar Cycles later-_

The time had come and past and she had not received any letter from her love as he was taking care of the most terrible thing that is happening in Cybertron.

City Destruction.

She is living in City of Iacon with her old friend in the apartment for safe shelter and food. And hearing the news, they were shocked that Vos, the house of Door-wingers was destroyed by the hand of the enemy.

In panic, her old friend quickly packed their small belongings and lead them outside of the building.

"You must leave." The old mech whispered hastily as he passed her the credits that will last for orns, "Vos had been destroyed by the enemy and it is heard that they will aim for this city. Leave as quick as you can. Hide behind our allies camps and bases where they will protect you and your young from getting hurt."

She cried as she bid farewell to her old friend who gave her shelter in the main city of Iacon, one of the seven main cities and it seems that the enemy are aiming for the cities for it was heavily populated and find it enjoyable to kill off the habitants of it. It made her sick, but she knew that staying in the city is not safe for her and her youngling.

Gathering her stuff, she and her youngling ran away from the city that night.

And at half past seven, the city of Iacon was now in ruins, along with her old friend who stayed behind to fight.

- _1 Stellar Cycle later-_

Years had gone and past. She had forgotten how many lives were lost due to the never-ending war.

News were up and again as the military stated that they are in need of more recruits since they are losing more soldiers.

She knew it will be time for her child to become an adult but she never thought her child would grow up to call for their duty. She hoped that it won't be soon and prayed to Primus that her child won't go.

Because she was afraid of losing her child in the war.

Then, a lone letter came to her and opening it, she widen her optics as she read the letter, that she dread on reading.

Her love. Her only life of light. He was gone.

She wailed, knowing that she and her child were all alone, her mate, had now become one of the fallen graves.

Then few days later, another letter came up but it was to her child, for it requested for his in need for the war and he went, like his father, her love. And she never felt so alone in her life, as she watched her only pride and child walking to his grave death.

And knowing of what might come, she cried until she went into restless recharge half past eight.

-_ 3 Stellar Cycles later-_

The war seemed to have calmed down and it is now positive that no one is safe from this, everyone had now joined the military group including herself. She reluctantly joined the group of house called Sparkling Sitter where they will watch over the youth Sector that was built by the military.

She was at least glad that she won't be out in the battle field.

Then one day, one of the youngling got sick and had to taken to the medical bay for checking for any cure for it and she agreed to take the youngling to the doctor.

As she took the youngling to the Medical Bay, she was ordered to moved out of the way as there was a mech down from the battle field, in need of Medical attention.

She shivered as she saw the mech of how terrible he looked as he was banged up and nearly deformed.

Waiting in the room for their turn, a warrior femme walked up to them with her blaster attached to her forearm and limped up to them as a greeting and started to talk about their life in general.

The mech was blinded, the warrior femme said as she patted the youngling who was coughing but not too terribly as she thought it would, according to the warrior femme, the enemy had ambushed the mech and cut his optics off, blinding his optics in damage beyond repair.

And you, she asked as she saw how uncomfortable the chair was making to the warrior femme as she sat.

Me? the warrior asked as she held up her arm, half were her forearm but her servo was replaced with the gun, behind them the time chimed half past nine.

I got crippled. Lost my servo at the field.

_- 7 Stellar Cycles later-_

The storm seemed to have passed and the war was now their everyday routine for them. They all have forgotten of what Golden Age was like.

All but her.

The Cybertron was ruined, thanks to the Allspark that was now lost and many were in broken ruins of her past memory. But she remembered them as if they were just yesterday.

She remembered everything.

The loss of Allspark and the broken Cybertron.

The crippled Femme warrior and the blinded mech.

Many lives lost at the battle field.

Seven main cities destroyed in ruins.

Her town burned into ashes.

Fliers, flying in military form.

The sound of marching soldiers with guns in their servos.

The rebellion.

The love between her and her love.

And their child, now grown up and serving military to fight for them.

And at the time-the clock stopped half past ten as she cried and hummed the song of this never ending war.

_Oh, will you come when I call you?_

_I'll come when you call me_

_I'll call you half-past ten_

_Ten for the atom bomb loose again_

_Nine for the crippled and blind_

_Eight for my eight billion graves_

_Seven for the continents blowed up_

_Six for the cities all wrecked_

_Five's for these warplanes that fly_

_Four's for the guns of this war_

_Three's for these warships at sea_

_Two's for the love of me and you_

_One's for the pretty, little baby_

_That's born, born, born and gone away..._


End file.
